1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a new type of sealer composition. More particularly, the invention relates to a new deep penetrating water resistant sealer composition, and a method for its preparation and use.
Specifically, the invention relates to a new deep penetrating sealer composition which renders the treated surface resistant to water, metal ions and chloride ion penetration. The new sealer compositions comprise a mixture of (1) an aromatic solvent, (2) a chlorinated solvent, (3) an aliphatic hydrocarbon solvent, and (3) a hydroxysubstituted polyorganosiloxane. The invention further provides a process for preparing the new compositions, and a process for utilizing the new compositions for the treating of surfaces, and particularly concrete surfaces, to prevent deterioration by water, salt and other chemicals.
2. Prior Art
During the past few years there has been tremendous activity in the building of concrete highways, runways, bridges, and the like. However, the extreme changes in temperature as well as addition of icing chemicals during the winter months, as well as exposure to other types of chemicals have caused a great deterioration of these concrete products, and many of them are now in a weakened condition and badly in need of repair. Furthermore, such concrete products are still being built and there is a great concern that unless some step is taken these new products will also fall into decay.
As a result of the above, many highway departments are now urgently seeking materials that can be used to prevent further deterioration of the concrete facilities now constructed, as well as something that can be used to prevent the newly constructed concrete products from deteriorating in the above-noted manner.
Many materials have been suggested for this purpose but have generally failed to meet the desired need. For example, many of the suggested materials have failed to have the penetration or adhesion to the concrete surfaces and are easily removed. Others fail to have the desired resistance to rapid change in temperature as well as resistance to the chemicals, such as salt, which are applied during the winter months. Still others fail to give the desired resistance to other deterioration chemicals, such as gasoline, solvents and the like. Other materials that have been suggested also tend to weaken the treated surfaces and fail to impart the needed compressive strength and other desired physical properties to the concrete products. In other cases, the suggested materials are difficult to prepare and have a short pot life so that they cannot be used on large areas, such as highways. Still others are expensive to product and the cost phohibits their use for large areas, such as highways and runways.
It is an object of the invention, therefore, to provide a new type of sealer composition which meets the above-noted need of the highway departments and construction companys. It is a further object to provide a new type of sealer composition which has unusually high penetration and good adhesion to all types of surfaces. It is a further object to provide a sealer composition which renders the treated surface resistant to water, metal ions and chloride ion penetration. It is a further object to provide a new sealer composition which is resistant to rapid freeze-thaw changes in temperature and still gives excellent water and chemical resistance. It is a further object to provide a sealer composition which is easy to prepare and apply to large surfaces, such as highways. It is a further object to provide a sealer composition which can be prepared at low cost and has long life and durability. It is a further object to provide a sealer composition which is non-flammable and safe for both the applicator and environment. These and other objects will be apparent from the following detailed description of the invention.